Dilemma
by Hanbeen
Summary: Hanbin yang bingung akan sikap Jiwon padanya dan Jiwon yang bingung akan tindakan yang harus dilakukannya pada Hanbin. Serta kisah cinta yang terjadi diantara mereka. Its Double B! JiwonxHanbin slight MinoxHanbin and JiwonxJinhwan.
1. Chapter 1

DEG

.

.

.

.

Ia tersenyum pada Hanbin sambil menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu itu. Dengan canggung Hanbin membalas senyumannya yang secerah mentari pagi. Ternyata Hanbin salah, ia kira Jiwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi. Ternyata Hanbin lah yang terlalu percaya diri. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan pulang dengan langkah canggung setelah berpamitan pada Jiwon.

Dilemma

JiwonxHanbin

Enjoy~!

Tadi Hanbin menitipkan surat izin sekolah pada tetangga –ehem- sekaligus –ehem- orang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama 4 tahun terakhir. Yang sayangnya tak pernah tersampaikan. Besok ia akan menemani adik perempuannya untuk ke dokter gigi. Hanbyul tidak ingin pergi apabila Hanbin tidak ikut menemaninya. Karena ibu mereka hanya akan memarahi Hanbyul karena tidak menurut dan Hanbin lah yang selalu berhasil membujuk adik kesayangannya itu. Karena itulah ia terpaksa menulis surat izin dan menitipkannya pada Kim Jiwon, tetangga sekaligus teman sekelasnya sekaligus—ah sudahlah.

Tadi sebenarnya Hanbin malu untuk kerumah Jiwon., ditambah lagi ledekan ibunya yang selalu dapat membuat telinganya memerah karena malu. Ya, ibu Hanbin tau bahwa anaknya telah lama memiliki perasaan terpendam terhadap tetangga mereka itu. Dan ibu Hanbin tidak banyak berkomentar mengenai urusan percintaan anak lelakinya. Ia malah sering meledek Hanbin agar berani berteman dengan Jiwon. Tetapi Hanbin terlalu malu. Bertemu saja gugupnya bukan main. Apalagi kalau ia harus berbicara lama-lama dengan Jiwon, bisa meledak jantungnya.

Tetapi kali ini dienyahkan rasa malu itu demi melihat senyuman Jiwon.

Senyuman yang selalu membuat jantung Hanbin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Tetapi walaupun senyum Jiwon selalu menghangatkan hati Hanbin, maksud dari senyum itu masih belum dapat Hanbin baca.

Begitu pula dengan perasaan Jiwon yang belum dapat Hanbin baca.

Dan Hanbin akan selalu murung saat membahas hal ini.

Tentang cinta terpendam Hanbin pada Jiwon.

Tentang Jiwon yang selalu menarik ulur hatinya.

Tentang Jiwon

Dan

Hanbin

.

.

.

.

Dan Dilemma yang dialami keduanya

.

.

.

.

.

Haii~~~ Kenalin saya hanya orang yang iseng-iseng mau menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah kesibukan ujian :3. Dan karena kehausan/? Saya akan fanfic double b di ffn. Anggap saja chapter ini sebagai chapter perkenalan dari saya. Kalau ada yang suka saya akan update chapter selanjutnya. Kalau tidak ya delete saja xD. Saya juga masih pemula, jadi mohon bimbingan nya~. Terimakasih 3 -Hanbeen-


	2. Chapter 2

Saat perjalanan pulang, Hanbyul masih menangis karena giginya yang baru dicabut masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Hanbin yang memangkunya kemudian mengeluarkan jurus andalan untuk menenangkan adik perempuannya itu.

"Hanbyul-ah kalau berhenti menangis nanti akan oppa belikan cokelat." Ucapan yang langsung memancing pelototan dari ibu mereka yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak, tidak Hanbyulie. Tidak boleh ada cokelat dan es krim selama seminggu. Kalau tidak gigi mu akan dicabut lagi. Biarkan saja dia menangis Hanbin, biar nanti peri gigi tidak mau mengambil gigi Hanbyul. Dan dia akan ompong sampai besar."

Sontak Hanbyul menangis lebih keras. Kini giliran Hanbin yang memelototi ibunya. Ia lalu berusaha menenangkan Hanbyul.

Setiap malam sebelum Hanbyul tidur ibunya akan selalu mendongengkan Hanbyul dengan berbagai cerita hingga bocah itu tertidur. Dan peri gigi merupakan salah satu tokoh kartun favorit Hanbyul. Cerita ibunya jugalah yang membuat Hanbyul mau untuk ke dokter gigi, setelah memaksa Hanbin untuk ikut tentu saja.

Dilemma

JiwonxHanbin

Enjoy~!

Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Hanbyul telah tertidur akibat kelelahan menangis. Hanbin menggendongnya dan membawa Hanbyul ke kamar. Ia lalu mengecup kening adiknya dengan sayang. Lucu sekali wajah damai Hanbyul saat tertidur. Setelah itu Hanbin pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur dan membuka SNS nya. Hal pertama yang muncul adalah akun Kim Jinhwan, anak kelas sebelah yang meng- _upload_ sebuah foto. Di dalam foto itu Jinhwan sedang tersenyum sambil membentuk v _sign_ bersama seseorang yang sedang memegang bola basket. Seseorang yang Hanbin kenali dengan baik.

Kim Jiwon.

Ia terlihat sama seperti biasa. Selalu tampan. Tapi setelah membaca _caption_ yang ditulis Jinhwan, mood Hanbin langsung turun.

'Kim Bunny Jiwon. My favorite player :p'

"Apa-apaan mereka" gerutu Hanbin tidak suka. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sial. Jealous detected.

Kim Jinhwan memang selalu sukses membuat Hanbin jealous. Ia merupakan salah satu 'teman' dekat Jiwon. Entah masih 'teman' atau mungkin telah resmi Hanbin juga tidak tau. Dan kemungkinan kedua itu selalu membuat Hanbin menciut karena ia sering melihat buktinya sendiri. Ia sering melihat Jiwon dan Jinhwan berduaan. Entah itu saat makan siang atau saat Jiwon sedang latihan basket. Dan Jiwon juga selalu terlihat ceria saat bersama Jinhwan. Teman-teman mereka juga sering meledek keduanya. Dan Jiwon hanya tertawa bersama mereka. Tanpa membantah atau marah karena di jahili. Hal itu membuat Hanbin tambah yakin bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Jinhwan dan Jiwon.

"Dasar kelinci sialan. Jiwon bodoh! Bodoh!" Hanbin berteriak pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah itu Handphone yang tidak bersalah pun harus bertemu lantai akibat kekesalan pemiliknya. Hanbin melempar ponselnya asal. Lalu ia menutup kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal. Lama dengan posisi itu, Hanbin lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mengambil handphone nya. Kali ini ia membuka galeri. Matanya langsung tertuju pada folder bernama 'Bunny'. Tangannya tergerak untuk membuka folder yang isinya segala foto dan video mengenai Jiwon.

Kim Jiwon. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Siswa yang terkenal karena pandai bermain basket ini juga terkenal karena skill _rapp_ dan dance nya patut diacungi jempol. Sikapnya pun selalu ramah pada orang lain. Ia sudah seperti selebritis saja di sekolah. Karena selain keren ia juga tampan. Banyak pria dan wanita yang telah meng klaim diri mereka sendiri sebagai fans Jiwon. Hanbin termasuk salah satu orang yang mengagumi Jiwon. Dan hal itu dimulai 4 tahun lalu saat ia pindah ke sebelah rumah Jiwon.

'Sial' batin Hanbin.

Ia menyesal membuat dirinya sendiri mengingat kebodohannya. Kebodohannya 4 tahun lalu. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri kenangan itu muncul kembali dan menari-nari dalam ingatan Hanbin. 4 tahun lalu, saat Hanbin masih menjadi murid di sekolah menengah. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu Jiwon. Saat ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ia akan mendapatkan karma seperti sekarang. Saat itu, saat dimana Jiwon lah yang menyukai Hanbin

 **4 Years ago**

"Hanbin ayo bantu eomma memindahkan kardus ini." Teriak ibu Hanbin dari luar rumah. Ibunya sedang memindahkan kardus berisi barang-barang mereka ke dalam rumah. Mereka baru pindah ke daerah ini karena merupakan tempat yang strategis. Daerah ini dekat dengan kantor ayahnya dan juga dekat dengan sekolahnya. Hanbin yang saat itu sedang bermain dengan Hanbyul yang masih bayi langsung berdiri dan membantu ibunya.

"Yang mana yang harus kupindahkan lebih dulu eomma?" tanya Hanbin saat berpapasan dengan ibunya di pintu.

"itu.. kardus besar yang berisi baju Hanbyul. Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri kan?" Ibu Hanbin menunjuk tumpukkan kardus di halaman dengan dagunya.

"Baiklah"

Namun setelah Hanbin tidak menemukan kardus yang dimaksud sang Ibu.

"Kardus yang mana eomma?" Ia berteriak agar suaranya kedengaran sampai ke dalam.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lalu terdengar suara bayi menangis. Hanbin menghela nafas kesal.

"Yang mana _sih_?"

Walaupun mengeluh ia masih mencari kardus itu.

"Itu disebelah kirimu." Sebuah suara membuatnya refleks melihat kepada si pemilik suara.

"Huh?" Hanbin mendapati anak lelaki seusianya. Anak itu lalu tersenyum sampai kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Uh.. Terima kasih" Hanbin lalu mengangkat kardus yang ditunjukkan oleh anak tadi. Belum sempat terangkat kardusnya, ia meletakkannya kembali.

"Ugh.. berat juga"

"Mau kubantu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hanbin, anak itu langsung mengangkat kardusnya. Hanbin refleks langsung membantu. Mereka meletakkan kardus itu di ruang tengah. Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju teras.

"Kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Jiwon, Kim Jiwon. Dan rumahku tepat berada disebelah rumahmu." Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hanbin hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Dan namaku Kim Hanbin." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hanbin langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka. Hanbin hanya tidak mengetahui bahwa Jiwon tersenyum saat melihatnya pergi. Itulah awal pendekatan Kim Jiwon terhadap Hanbin. Ia jadi sering berkunjung dengan alasan yang macam-macam. Mulai dari bermain dengan Hanbyul, merindukan ibu Hanbin yang entah bagaimana menjadi ramah sekali dengan Jiwon, ingin meminjam buku dan mengajak Hanbin bermain—walaupun selalu ditolak Hanbin sih.

Habis Hanbin sebal dengan Jiwon, ia selalu mengganggu kegiatannya dirumah. Hingga Jiwon akhirnya berhasil melelehkan hati Hanbin yang sebeku es, Hanbin yang cuek dan Hanbin yang terlalu. Tetapi disinilah letak kesalahan Jiwon, ia terlalu mudah mempercayai omongan teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya menyerah. Padahal sudah 6 bulan ia selalu mendekati Hanbin. Saat Hanbin sudah mulai menyukai Jiwon, lelaki itu malah pergi. Jiwon menjadi jarang sekali berkunjung kerumah Hanbin. Awalnya Hanbin merasa senang karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kegiatannyaa. Tetapi lama kelamaan Hanbin rindu juga.

Dan rasa itu masih sama. Bahkan makin kuat. Ia menjadi jarang sekali bertemu Jiwon, apalagi bertegur sapa walaupun rumah mereka bersebelahan. Mereka menjadi seperti orang asing. Dan Kim Hanbin selalu merutuki kebodohan Jiwon dan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tidak mau jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiiii~~ Maafkan saya yang baru bisa meng update cerita ini sekarang. Baru habis Ujian Nasional selasa kemarin, jadi harap maklum yaaa. Terima kasih atas review/fav/follow nya di prolog kemarin. Ya saya tau itu terlalu pendek dan saya akan mengusahakan agar setiap chapter tidak terlalu pendek. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu. Semoga kalian suka yaa. Terimakasih3


	3. Chapter 3

TIK

TIK

TIK

ZRASSSS

.

.

.

.

Hanbin menatap keluar kelas. Hujan membasahi halaman sekolahnya. Ia lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 10 menit lagi kelas berakhir dan hujan turun dengan deras, ditambah Hanbin tidak membawa payung. Berarti tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta teman disebelahnya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Hanbin menatap teman disebelahnya itu yang memang selalu membawa mobil, Yunhyeong. Merasa ditatap, lelaki bermarga Song itu menolehkan kepala kesamping. Setelah didapatinya seorang Kim Hanbin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dibuat seperti anak anjing membuatnya kembali meneruskan kegiatan mencatat nya yang tertunda. Karena Yunhyeong sudah hafal betul dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini. Apalagi kalau bukan menumpang di mobilnya. Sedangkan Hanbin yang merasa diabaikan langsung mencolek-colek lengan Yunhyeong.

"Yoyo~~~ aku menumpang di mobilmu yaaa~?" Hanbin berbicara dengan suara pelan karena ia tidak mau sampai ditegur oleh Choi ssaem yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang kelewat 'merdu'.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Kim, tapi siang ini aku dan Donghyuk ada kencan. Kau tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk kan? Maka nya cari sana pacar yang dapat mengantar jemputmu setiap hari. Jangan hanya mengharapkan kelinci bodoh itu saja."

JLEB

Kenapa rasanya ada yang sakit tapi tidak berdarah ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilemma

JiwonxHanbin

Enjoy~!

-Hanbeen-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Hanbin dan tetap asyik dengan catatannya. Hal itu membuat Hanbin tambah kesal hingga perkataan Yunhyeog tadi dihadiahi Hanbin sebuah pukulan di lengan.

"Sialan kau. Aku kan hanya ingin menumpang saja, kenapa harus membawa status segala."

Yunhyeong pun tertawa. Akhirnya Hanbin menginjak kaki sahabatnya itu.

"Awww!"

Teriakan Yunhyeong terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi bel pulang sehingga tidak terlalu di perdulikan seisi kelas. Setelah mendengar teriakan Yunhyeong barulah Hanbin tersenyum puas.

Setelah membereskan peralatannya, Yunhyeong yang melihat Donghyuk di depan kelas langsung menghampiri kekasihnya itu setelah berpamitan dengan sahabatnya dulu tentu saja.

"Duluan ya Kim Single Hanbin, selamat menunggu pangeran berkuda putih. Hahaha."

Ledekan Yunhyeong sukses membuat Hanbin menggerutu.

"Shit"

Setelah membereskan peralatannya sendiri, Hanbin pun keluar dari kelas. Koridor masih ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang ingin menuju rumah masing-masing. Di luar kelas ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya _nyut-nyut an_. Ia berjalan tepat dibelakang Jiwon, Jinhwan, Taehyun dan Seunghoon. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Hanbin juga melihat saat Jinhwan menyuapi Jiwon dengan snack yang dibawanya dari tadi.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Hanbin. Saat Hanbin menoleh ke belakang ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanbin lalu kembali menoleh ke depan dan seseorang menusuk pipi Hanbin dengan tangannya.

"Sialan kau, Song"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Song itu tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau pandangi itu, huh? Matamu hampir mengeluarkan laser—" Ia menoleh ke sosok yang dipandangi Hanbin.

"—Aaah pantas saja tatapanmu berapi-api seperti itu. Dia lagi, Kim? Tidak bosan sakit hati terus?"

Pletak. Satu jitakan gratis dari Kim Hanbin. Hanbin memelototi lawan bicaranya ini. Sepertinya ia memang kena kutuk karena harus bersahabat dengan dua lelaki bermarga Song yang hobi sekali menjahilinya.

"Ya! Song Minho. Berhenti meledekku, aku tau kau juga cemburu melihat Taehyun dekat dengan Seunghoon."

Minho terdiam. Skak mat. Hanbin tersenyum puas.

"Kau juga sama sialan nya, Kim"

Minho lalu merangkul Hanbin sampai ke koridor utama.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Minho setelah melihat cuaca yang masih tidak bersahabat.

Tawaran yang sempat menggoyahkan iman pendirian Hanbin. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda dan pulang menaiki bus seperti biasa. Karena ada 3 alasan kenapa ia menolak tawaran Minho. Pertama, Minho itu kalau bawa mobil kecepatannya selalu diatas rata-rata dan dapat membuat Hanbin sakit jantung. Kedua, Minho itu suka sekali mengajaknya mampir ketempat lain selain rumah yang otomatis dapat mengurangi uang jajannya. Dan ketiga jarak rumah mereka juga berlawanan arah, kasihan juga anak itu kalau Hanbin menumpang.

"No, thanks. Aku masih menyayangi jantungku." Dan pada akhirnya Hanbin menolak tawaran 'baik' sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kim. Sampai jumpa besok~!"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Minho hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sepeninggalan Minho, Hanbin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang yang memang terletak di koridor utama. Ia mengeluarkan headset dan mendengarkan musik sambil menatapi hujan yang membasahi halaman sekolah. Ia lalu measakan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya. Hanbin melepas salah satu _headset_ nya dan menoleh ke samping. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping nya. Ah tidak hanya berdiri, lelaki itu juga berbicara dengan nya.

"Belum pulang?"

Ya, dia Kim Jiwon.

Ehm sebenarnya bukan kali pertama Jiwon mendatanginya seperti ini. Pernah beberapa kali Jiwon mengajak Hanbin berbicara. Selalu disaat Hanbin sedang sendirian, entah itu saat mereka bertemu di perpustakaan, entah itu saat Hanbin sedang menunggu bus di halte dan entah saat seperti situasi nya sekarang ini. Dan saat mereka sedang berdua saja sikap Jiwon itu berbeda sekali. Ia lebih perhatian dan banyak tertawa. Hanbin selalu menyukai Jiwon yang seperti ini. Hal ini akan membuat Hanbin melupakan segala kekesalan dan kegundahan nya tentang Jiwon. Tentang kedekatan Jiwon dengan Jinhwan, tentang perasaan Jiwon sebenarnya dan tentang maksud sikap Jiwon kepadanya selama ini. Semua itu menguap ke udara dan membuat Hanbin tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Ah.. ya aku menunggu hujan reda karena tidak membawa payung. Kau sendiri?"

Jiwon mendudukkan diri di samping Hanbin.

"Aku juga sedang menunggu hujan reda. Boleh kutemani?"

"Boleh saja—" Hanbin menyodorkan sebelah _headset_ nya ke Jiwon. "—mau mendengarkan ini bersama?"

Dan disambut Jiwon dengan senang hati.

"Tentu"

Dan jadilah mereka mendengarkan musik bersama tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan. Terjadi begitu saja. Hanbin sih nyaman-nyaman saja di dekat Jiwon. ehm sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman sih. Hanbin ingin sekali mengajak Jiwon berbicara. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasa lidah nya kelu. Ia menunggu Jiwon mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Jiwon hanya membisu sampai hujan reda. Jiwon lalu melepas _headset_ yang di pakai nya tadi dan berdiri. Hanbin hanya menatap Jiwon.

"Kau pulang naik bus kan? Mau pulang bersamaku saja? Lagipula hari sudah sore."

Mimpi apa Hanbin semalam sampai Jiwon menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Tentu saja ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini.

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku naik bus saja, nanti malah merepotkan."

Jiwon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, samasekali tidak merepotkan kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Barulah Jiwon tersenyum lebar.

Lalu Jiwon—yang entah disadarinya atau tidak—menarik tangan Hanbin menuju parkiran. Hanbin hanya menahan senyum tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hanbin kembali jatuh kedalam pesona Kim Jiwon. Lagi-lagi Hanbin semakin menyukai senyuman Kim Jiwon. Dan lagi-lagi Hanbin kembali menaruh harapan pada tetangganya itu. Tetapi seperti kata orang, terkadang orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang paling sering membuatmu menangis. Seperti Hanbin hari ini, ia dihempas ke tanah oleh orang yang telah membawanya terbang ke awan kemarin sore.

Hanbin sampai di sekolah seperti biasa. Mood nya masih baik gara-gara kejadian kemarin yang tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya pipinya sakit karena kebanyakan tersenyum, tapi Hanbin tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin membagikan kebahagiaannya. Yang langsung hilang seketika saat ia tiba di dekat kelasnya. Ia melihat Jiwon sedang berbincang bersama Seunghoon saat tiba-tiba Jinhwan datang dan mengecup pipi Jiwon dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka.

Lunturlah senyuman Hanbin. Mood Hanbin langsung _down_ seketika. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal sekali dengan dirinya sendiri. Kekesalan yang entah kenapa membuat kedua matanya memanas. Sebelum ada yang melihat, Hanbin langsung memutar haluan dan menuju atap sekolah. Ia menduduki dirinya di lantai.

"Sial. Haha bodoh sekali sih Hanbin. Kenapa juga senang sekali saat dia mengantarmu pulang kemarin. Kau melupakan hal penting, dia itu sudah punya pacar—" Satu tetes air mata jatuh."—kemarin itu dia pasti hanya kasihan padamu. Ya, kasihan. Kalian kan teman sekelas, tetangga lagi." Tetesan berikutnya menyusul.

"SIAL!"

Hanbin memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Sudah terlanjur begini mau bagaimana lagi selain membolos.

"Kau sedang apa, Kim?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Hanbin yang tidak berkutik dari posisinya.

Minho—sipemilik suara—langsung mengambil posisi disebelah Hanbin. Tidak mendapati respon dari Hanbin, Minho pun menyenggol bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, kau tidur?"

Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Minho melihat bahu Hanbin sedikit bergetar.

"Ya! Kau menangis Kim Hanbin? Si brengsek Jiwon membuatmu menangis?!" Minho tiba-tiba merasa emosi. Ia mengguncang bahu Hanbin.

"Ti..Tidak kok..."

Mendengar suara parau sahabatnya, Minho melunak. Ia lalu memeluk Hanbin, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang, ada aku disini. Aku dan Yunhyeong tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Kim."

Minho hanya berharap Hanbin tidak mendengar debaran halus yang berasal dari dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review kalian akan sangaat membantu~~~ ^^

Semoga sukaaa~

-Hanbeen-


End file.
